The Shuffle
by WithDemonWings
Summary: Ten unrelated drabbles that are based on ten songs. AU/AR, Slash, Bad Buffy, more inside... Rated M just to be on the safe side, but could maybe be a T...
1. Laugh I Nearly Died

_So here are ten drabbles, inspired by ten songs. They are unrelated, connected only because they are mostly Spander with a other pairings. I think I found the ten song challenge for Harry Potter and decided to do it for Buffy instead, namely because of the first song. There's a whole host of warnings, obviously slash is a big one, there's also Buffy bashing (or maybe just bitchy Buffy), almost character death, and a few other things that I'm not sure what to classify them as... They are all are alternate reality things, so take them as they are and some of the songs have been taken literally while others not so much. _

_I don't own the characters and I don't won the songs... _

_So here they are in no particular order. Let me know what you think and enjoy!_

**Laugh I Nearly Died  
**_The Rolling Stones_

'I fucking love you, you insensitive bitch, I don't know why it happened, or when it happened but it did. I fell in love with the fucking Slayer,' Spike blurted, unable to keep any of his warring emotions inside anymore. Everyone just sort of stared at the vampire in confusion.

'I went to Africa for you. I am this way because of you,' he snarled. He may love the blond but that didn't mean he didn't blame her for what he was. A weak, powerless, crazy man in love.

Buffy stared at Spike for a moment and everyone watched the pair in silence. Then she started to laugh, belly holding, pee-your-pants-a-little laughing.

Before anyone could do anything, the front door to the shop was slammed shut so hard the glass cracked.

No one noticed the tears that clouded the crystal blue eyes of the vampire as he stormed from the shop. He was positive that if he had a heart, it would be breaking all over again.

'_Cuz when you laugh,  
Laugh, I nearly died._


	2. Breathing

**Breathing**  
_Lifehouse_

It was three in the morning and Spike was restless. He had already gone out patrolling and had been back now but he was still fidgeting. He'd cleaned and done laundry and done a whole host of other things that he shouldn't have done but did anyway.

He wandered the silent house. It was just the Slayer, the Bit, Red and Glenda and the Whelp.

He passed by the Slayers room and smelt sex. Ah, Soldier Boy had come and gone.

Red and Glenda had had their own fun before bed.

The Bit didn't smell as salty as she had when he'd passed by earlier and gone to sit with her for a little while. Softly reading whatever book she had on her bed table.

But even after all that, he was still restless. He passed by the whelps door, just to make sure he hadn't tried to kill himself. He was more broken up about Anya leaving him then he let the girls know.

A little salty but he was still breathing and Spike let out a soft breathe of relief he didn't know he'd been holding and slid down the wall, just to listen to Xander breath. Finally calm.

_'Cause I want nothing more than to sit  
Outside Heaven's door and listen to you breathing  
Is where I want to be_


	3. Marching On

**Marching On  
**_OneRepublic_

'Why can't you see that he's just using you?' Willow asked, pleading with Xander to see it how she did.

'Because, he isn't using me,' Xander insisted with a sigh and an eye roll.

'But...' Buffy tried again to make her Xander-shaped friend see reason.

'What about Anya?' Willow blurted excitedly, pointing to the blonde in question, who was innocently counting the money in the till now that the lunch rush was over.

'What about Anya?' she asked glaring at the Slayer and her pet witch.

'Aren't you angry that Xander left you for a man?' Buffy started.

'A vampire?' Willow added.

'For Spike!' they said together.

'Actually, I left Xander. I felt our relationship wasn't going anywhere, besides, Spike has been good to Xander,' she gave the pair one of her rare soft smiles. She still loved them both but her heart belonged to an older man.

'Spike has also been very good for Xander,' Giles added, finally speaking up as he moved to stand by Anya, who gave him one of her "let's have sex later" smiles.

'I think they're cute together,' Dawn announced with a grin as she hugged the two older men. Sure she'd had crushes on both of them, but they were more her brothers now. And there was a cute boy that just transferred into the school from overseas named Harry.

'I thought, as my friends, my sisters, you would just want me to be happy. I guess I was wrong,' Xander said as he headed to the door, Spike following him, but not before glaring at the two girls. Tara met them at the door, hugging them both.

'We've moved on,' Spike said from the door, 'so should you.'

_There's so many wars we fought,  
There's so many things we're not,  
But with what we have,  
I promise you that,  
We're marching on._


	4. Time of Dying

**In My Time of Dying  
**_Three Days Grace_

Xander sat, waiting. He knew he would come. He just had to wait.

He groaned as he shifted, pain shooting through his entire body. He would have kicked himself if he didn't hurt so much.

He hadn't been paying attention, on a high from their kiss. _His kiss. _He could still feel the other man's lips on his. He grinned a little, even through the pain.

He was so cold and so tired. Xander struggled to stay awake. He did, but eventually the pain and the cold and the exhaustion just got to him and, as he heard _him_ call to him, he fell into darkness.

'Spike,' he mumbled as hands came to cup his cheeks.

He didn't hear the cursing or the pleading. He didn't see the tears. And what was one more wound?

_I will not die, I'll wait here for you  
I feel alive, when you're beside me  
I will not die, I'll wait here for you  
In my time of dying_


	5. Apologize

**Apologize  
**_OneRepublic_

Xander gently wiped the blood and gore from Spike's face and chest.

He cursed Buffy for the millionth time that day. She just wouldn't listen to him, or Giles, or Willow or anyone, not even Angel when he'd called.

Everyone had known that Spike and Xander were sleeping together. Anya had set it up with Dawn and Tara.

Willow had walked in on them once earlier on and now never sat on the blue and grey couch that Xander hand.

Giles had just _known_, though looking back, Xander figured it was because Spike had told him. Spike and Giles were oddly close, like brothers in a weird way.

Everyone was pretty good with it, actually they were really good with it. The Slashtastic Trio, as they called themselves, kept asking for pictures.

Willow just asked that they not do anything in front of her and Giles, well, Xander thought he liked sharing stories about them when he talked with Wesley every Friday night.

But Buffy, she was... Xander had no words about the blonde slayer. She hadn't clued in. Which was sort of odd considered that the pair didn't hide but they didn't flaunt it either.

When she had found Xander and Spike curled up on Xander's couch when she'd surprised them tonight, she had just flipped. She had pulled Xander off Spike and had just started beating the shit out of the blonde vampire. Xander had tried to stop Buffy, but his construction physique, as good as it was, was no match for an enraged vampire slayer.

It was only when Xander had shoved himself between the pair and taken a fist to the stomach that Buffy stopped. She'd stared in horror at Xander, who had one arm over his stomach; the other was brushing hair from Spike's eyes as he talked to the unconscious vampire.

'I am so sorry, Xander,' she cried as she tried to check on her friend, but Xander brushed her off.

'It's too late to apologize,' he snapped angrily, not even giving her a glare as he stood to get whatever he needed from the bathroom to clean Spike up.

_I said it's too late to apologize._


	6. We Belong to the Music

**We Belong to the Music  
**_Timbaland feat. Miley Cyrus _

Dawn let the music wash over her as she danced by herself in the middle of the bronze. Yeah there were other people there and she had come with Janice but her friend had left her to go have sex with a boy somewhere.

She was startled when she felt a pair of hands on her hips. A pair of very manly hands. She almost screamed when a familiar voice whispered into her ear.

'Your sister's here, she's so unimpressed with the world right now that you might want to hide.'

The only thing her mind could process was the fact that _Xander_ was _dancing_ with _her!_

She caught herself before she started to squeal, but only just.

They danced for another three songs before Dawn was suddenly wrenched from Xander's arms during a slow song.

'What the fuck do you think you're doing with my sister?' Buffy demanded as she blinked at Xander stupidly, 'Xander?' she blurted incredulously.

'Oh good, you've had your fun with the bit, it's my turn,' Spike suddenly appeared and whisked the younger girl away.

'Get back here Spike! She shouldn't be here!' Buffy shouted as she moved to follow the pair but Xander stopped her.

'Let them be, Buffy,' Xander stated as he stood in front of her. He knew she wouldn't go all Slayer while in a crowd of people, 'Glory is gone, you need to let her live a little.'

'Yeah but...' she trailed off.

'How old were you when you first came here?' he asked, crossing his arms over his and giving her his best "Willow resolve" face.

She sighed in defeat.

'Spike and I have been following her all night, she's fine, she's stronger than you give her credit for,' he said gently.

_We belong to the music  
We don't answer to you _

_That's right we ain't moving  
We don't answer to you  
It's a party we can dance if we want to  
C'mon and party like it ain't no curfew _

_We belong to the music  
We don't answer to you_


	7. You & Me

**You and Me  
**_Lifehouse_

He sat in the living room, watching his children. They had nothing to do and nothing to research.

Buffy was laughing with Willow and Xander. He had no idea what about but he smiled to himself, it had been too long since they'd had that... youthfulness.

Angel, who was not one of his children, was deep in conversation with Cordelia and Tara, again he had no idea but he guessed it had something to do with the cooing, gargling infant on his knee that he refused to let anyone hold once he'd reclaimed him from Lorne.

Lorne was having a lively chat with Dawn and Faith. Dawn seemed to be re-enacting some part of some fight she'd taken part in and was very into it. Faith burst into laughter as Lorne gave the younger girl a look of disbelief. Faith pulled the girl down and Dawn leaned awfully close.

Doyle, Wesley and Spike were arguing, good-naturedly, over the merits of peanut butter.

Wesley had looked up at that moment and met Giles eyes. The younger man fairly beamed, and Giles felt the world stop. For just a moment, before it picked up again.

Wesley took Giles' hand and laced their fingers together, before he launched into why peanut butter should not be tainted by the sin that is jam or jelly or heaven forbid, bananas.

Giles watched his children, his brothers and sisters, and his lover in quiet contentment, every now and again one would look over and give him a grin or a soft smile. His gaze kept drifting back to Wesley, and every time Wesley would blush at being caught, but would offer an embarrassed smile.

_Cause it's you and me and all of the people  
With nothing to do, nothing to lose  
And it's you and me and all of the people  
And I don't know why I can't keep my eyes off of you._


	8. Believe

**Believe  
**_Josh Groban_

When Xander's world had stopped spinning, he found himself lying on his back in the middle of the park where he and Jesse used to come to get away from their families.

He rubbed his face and tried to figure out what the hell had happened.

Here it was, December 24th and he was jobless, homeless and single.

He had actually thought that he and Anya were more than simple fuck friends. He had been wrong.

Anya had left him for a man who had a bigger penis. Now Xander knew he wasn't average, he was bigger than and Anya had loved it but apparently this new guy was bigger and more willing to service Anya whenever she demanded it.

The jobless had been his own fault, apparently. He shouldn't have pushed his boss out of the way of the falling box. They had been stacking boxes and crates and one hadn't been secured and when someone had gotten shoved into the pile the top one had wobbled before falling.

Xander had been fired on the spot. He still had no idea why really.

After he'd been dumped and fired he'd gone home to find all his stuff on the lawn.

'You were adopted, now get out,' Tony had snarled at him, before breaking Xander's nose again.

He wasn't going to cry.

Despite the fact that his entire world had just crumbled from beneath him, he wasn't going to cry.

Then it began to snow. Snow! Snow in Sunnydale. That was just fucked up is what that was.

A face appeared above Xander, it was a little blurry because of the swelling but if he squinted he could tell it was a man.

'You are very hard to find, my boy,' it was a Giles-shaped man, 'come on, up you get,' he said as he pulled Xander to his feet then wrapped a warm blanket around him.

'Let's get you home, child' he said, pulling Xander into his arms. Xander wanted to protest, he was nineteen and he wasn't a child anymore. But he couldn't, the way that Giles held him, examined his face in the pale moon light, it was what he'd wanted his whole life. What he'd wished for every Christmas.

_When it seems that we have lost our way  
We find ourselves on Christmas Day_


	9. White Wedding

**White Wedding  
**_Billy Idol_

Spike sat back in the shadows and watched as his boy danced with bride.

Niblet looked gorgeous in her white dress that they had had made for her.

The night was beautiful, not as beautiful as Dawn, but still nice with its clear sky and full moon.

He glanced at the bar where Giles and Wesley were flirting with each other. Angel hovered over Buffy as she fed Connor, the little tyke had taken to the slayer and hated to be away from her, just like his daddy.

Willow was dancing with Tara and Fred and the trio seemed to be flirting incessantly. They were worse than Wesley and Ripper.

The song ended and Xander handed off Niblet to her new husband and made his way over to Spike. He sat next to the vampire, kissing him passionately.

Spike gave his own feral grin as he pulled Xander closer. Everything was good.

_It's a nice day for a white wedding.  
It's a nice day to start again._


	10. Bad Things

**Bad Things  
**_Jace Everett_

Xander felt fucking sexy. Actually, if truth be told he felt Fan-fucking-sexy!

He'd gotten a job as a bartender in a club in LA and had started to work out with some of the dancers when he had a chance and when he wasn't tending bar he was doing woodworking and he had lost a lot of the weight he had put on over the last few years.

He felt better too.

Along with the working out he had started training with those same dancers and tonight was his debut.

Granted it was by invite only for two men but he was still on stage and he would be dancing.

Other dancers wore leather and spandex.

But not Xander.

No. He stuck with cotton and denim. It was his uniform when he tended bar and men and woman usually drooled over him every night.

He grinned and wiped his hands on his jeans as the lights went out and he headed onto the stage barefoot.

He heard the gasp appreciative gasp from his audience when the spotlight found him leaning casually against one of three metal poles on the main stage.

His shirt was the first to go, then the jeans that he slithered out of, leaving him in a burgundy thong.

He slinked from the stage and found the lap of one of his audience members, one of his very appreciative audience members. He ground himself against the erection his victim was sporting and just before he knew the blonde would come he left him and found the slightly older man. He could feel the heat from the hands that hovered but didn't touch him.

He grinned before he was back on stage again in a flash, and, as he pulled off the thong, the spotlight went out, casting them all in totally darkness.

A low growl echoed through the room.

_When you came in the air went out  
And every shadow filled up with doubt  
I don't know who you think you are  
But before this night is through  
I wanna do bad things with you_


End file.
